


【孔李】捞月

by diemoony



Category: Real Person Fiction, 孔李, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 【换脸文学。】一切人物关系都是胡编乱造不要当真。【穷画家！孔×穷律师！李。】时间是上世纪二十年代，也就是朝鲜日据时期（但这不是重点！）。对朝鲜半岛历史不太熟，所以历史细节讲的很含糊，还有错误请包涵（反正吃个抗日救亡大背景就好）。和孔侑的《密探》、青龙最佳影片《暗杀》差不多同时代（非常推荐暗杀！）我不拥有他俩，我要真拥有他俩我就把他俩打包给朴赞郁拍《少爷》。一辆60码，一辆上高架。部分原创人物请随意脑补，并没有具体指代。
Relationships: 孔侑×李栋旭, 孔李RPS - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

天越发凉了，李栋旭还是没有把窗户关上。两扇斑驳的窗棂掩在一起，偏偏留着一线缝隙，冷气就从那儿钻进来。窗户上是一周前刚糊的纸，已经有些发黄，就算看不见破洞，还是能感觉到丝丝缕缕渗进来的风，大抵如此，才没有关严实的必要。

李栋旭伏在同样破旧的书桌上写字。发暗发沉的枣色桌子，透着一股樟脑丸的气味，是从旧货市场拉来的，已经比原本屋主提供的好了很多。每写上几个字，书桌就不知道从哪儿发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的声音，倒像是有人在陪着说话。他这间租屋本就是巷子尽头最小的一间，若不是有人特意来找他，路过几遍也许都不会注意到。屋里原本是有吊灯的，不知哪里的电线断了，隐在黑洞洞又衰朽的屋顶木头里，是没人愿意修也不敢修的，好在有人给他找了盏台灯来，金属灯柱和玻璃灯罩都旧得看不出原本的颜色，但灯泡是新的，拽着铁链开关“咔哒”一声，暖黄的灯可以把不大的书桌完整地包进去。不过现在天还不算暗，李栋旭没有开灯，只是把它移开些，不让影子打在纸上。

虽然是工作日，律所却不怎么忙，这也是理所当然的。李栋旭供职的并不是什么出名的大律所，是朋友开的，带着年轻人特有的理想主义傻气和还没被社会磋磨完的磕巴棱角，所以也就能吸引李栋旭这样的年轻人，去给那些没钱的却比他们现实得多的普通人打官司。收入原本多少是有些，但世道越发不太平起来，这不太平不是发生在眼前的，而是一种不安的气息，像把人困在盒子里晃荡，还要给你戳两个孔，随时可以朝外面看上几眼。每日晨报的头版标题一天一个样，越来越耸动，人反而就更能忍些，想象着有比自己承受更大苦难的人，自己所正承受的似乎就已经轻了，所以就越发没人来找“李栋旭们”打官司，犯不着，只要活着，有口饭吃，日子就能过下去。总之现在去办公室发呆是没有必要的，好在李栋旭字也写的很漂亮，像他人一样，干净工整，又比印刷体花俏，所以他又接了份替人誊写翻译的活，自觉日子是可以过下去的。

他又写了几个字，风一下把窗户撩开了，吹得稿纸乱飞。李栋旭赶忙站起来，不知道是先压就要飞出去的稿纸，还是先把窗户关起来，他一手按着那些纸，一边前倾身子去拉外掀的窗户，有一张纸从他眼前飞过去，上面是未干的墨迹，李栋旭有些烦躁地“哎”了一声，另一只手突然伸过来把那张纸截住了，窗户也被顺便推回到李栋旭的手里。

孔侑的脸从窗户一边露出来，像登台唱戏似的，做着张牙舞爪的鬼脸，他咧嘴笑着，白气从他嘴唇里冒出来。

“好冷啊，你怎么不关窗户。”他很是责备的语气，从外面把那张纸递进来。

“要关了。”李栋旭瞥了他一眼没好气地说，故意用力地把窗户拉上，“现在就要关了。”

他还没把销插上，就听到孔侑的脚步绕着墙溜过来，果然很快他就毫不客气地走进家里来。李栋旭转过身看他，他就故意抬起脚看看鞋底：“干净的。”他故意大声地说，两手从棉衣里露出来，把两大袋东西放到柜子上，他又笑，挨到李栋旭面前，一直把他抵到后背都靠在桌子上了还要把身体再多前倾一点。李栋旭不得不撑着手，看过来的眼神是疑惑多过责怪的，没他自以为的那么坚定，可以说，甚至有些风情了。这些孔侑当然不会告诉他，在开口前，孔侑踮着脚尖从李栋旭肩头看了眼他写的东西：“李律师好辛苦呀。要多吃点补补。”

他的手从从内里口袋里翻出两个煮熟的鸡蛋，看李栋旭愣着不动，他后退些让对方站直，又赶紧把对方的手抓过来。孔侑大概走了很长一段路，帽子下边闪着晶晶亮的汗，他的手却干燥温暖，把烫热的鸡蛋硬塞进去，又贴着手背把李律师包住：“暖一暖，暖一暖。”他嘶嘶吸着气，带着茧的手掌摩搓着李栋旭冰冷的指节，“哇，手指头都冻红了哦……”他极其自然地拉起来凑到嘴边呵气，李栋旭的脸跟着鸡蛋一起热起来，但他知道自己是挣不过的，只是象征性地拉了拉手，反而像是故意要孔侑把他抓得更紧一点。

“是赵小子给你的，感谢你替他爸爸要来了赔偿金。”

赵家父子都是拉黄包车的，前几日，他爹被一辆汽车压了脚。穷人是去不起医院的，也没打算去，原本打算硬挺几天就继续干活，可第二天连路都走不了了。

“算不得什么麻烦事，本就是应该的。”李栋旭看着红壳鸡蛋上深浅不一的斑点，想起那老板掏票子的样子，脸上笑起层层褶，嘴上说着“不用麻烦啦，两百块够不够”，扔票子的动作像朝金鱼池里抛食料。如果是过去的李栋旭必然是要生气的，会硬抓着对方去打官司，要照着条文一分一毫都算清楚，浪费多久都无所谓，不过他现在明白争“面子”这种事没多大意义，别人也不稀罕他的稀罕。赵老爹家里还有三个孩子两个女人，他虽然年纪大了，也是撑房子的一根柱头，他多歇一天，他家的孩子可能就要多饿上好几天，赵小子就要多跑更多的车，早点把钱送过去才是要紧的。

_即使这真的不算多。_

孔侑见李栋旭不说话了，知道他又在想些有的没的。他原本骄傲得意的神色还挂在脸上，眼神里却展出更深的情感来，只不过这些对方都看不见，他凑过去低下头，故意把自己的脸挤到对方的眼皮底下。

**“在想什么呢？”** 他把脸往上抬，李栋旭却赶忙躲开了。

“我把最后一点写完。”

那个温柔清冷的声音落在这幢吱吱嘎嘎的房子里是分外好听的。孔侑还是不说话，也不松手。终于等到了说话的人转动眼睛看他，长长的睫毛像扇动的鸦翅，是刮在人心上的。

无论看多少次，都要心动。

李栋旭是突然出现在这条街上的，孔侑遇到他的那天，他正提着一个烧水壶子在街上手足无措，别个人，头也不抬，忙着自己手下的事，却又心照不宣地偷偷看他。因为他足够扎眼。他的衣服是旧的却是当季的，还洗得贼溜干净，边边角角甚至都熨得很直。他的手也很干净，比街头早餐店新出炉的馒头还白，指甲正正好好修着，既不太长也不过短，处处显露着没干过重活的灵巧。还有他那张脸，并不是漂亮那么简单，大家是见过卖屁股的男妓的，也干净，也可以装点的体面，但就算不化妆，眼角眉梢都带着讨好的媚态，这位年轻人却有着一对勇敢的坦然的眼睛，不过他有着好牙齿的那张嘴可比整条街的妓子还红。他也看见了孔侑，嘴巴张了张却没说出话，孔侑觉得有趣极了，还是管不住自己走过去主动和他讲话：

“怎么了吗？”

“这里有开水房吗？”光是年轻人忍不住欣喜的样子就让孔侑要笑起来，看到他眯起眼困惑的样子，李栋旭又补充道，“打开水的地方。”

孔侑瞧了眼那只擦得锃光瓦亮却凹了一块的铁皮水壶又看了看李栋旭的脸，他知道为什么没人搭理他了，看他无措是件快乐的事，可以稍稍填上人们内心坑坑洼洼的地方。孔侑不知该在心里吹口哨还是叹气。

“去河边打水，然后自己烧。”

对方瞪了瞪眼睛，又小小“啊”了一声，手指在壶柄上紧了紧。

“知道怎么走吗？”话这么说，孔侑已经侧过身子去了，“最近水涨了，河边踩着的石板有点滑，要小心。”他是要给对方带路的样子，年轻人还在扭扭捏捏的不动，孔侑乐于看这造作戏，对方却也没演太久，终像是下定决心地朝他跨了一步。

孔侑于是袖着手带这个小跟班先去打了水，烧水炉子果然也是没有的，就又带他去杂货店买，看他从兜里居然拿得出崭新的整票更加觉得有意思，他看孔侑盯着钱眼里也有了些戒备，故意又把腰杆挺直了些，显出很有力量的样子，声音也要硬上几分，说完谢谢还没来得及说再见又意识到还没买煤。煤车每日是固定时候过来，不过住这儿的人基本不会买整块的蜂窝煤，是靠和拉煤的师父打好关系，便宜捡点剩下的碎屑自己搓煤球烧。孔侑和他一路往回走，絮絮叨叨居然说了很多，说不多也不行，因为对方只是听着，偶尔在孔侑停下来的时候说声轻轻地“哦”或者“这样啊”，到最后也就告诉了孔侑自己叫“李栋旭”这个名字，看样子大约是真的。然后就是李栋旭拿着孔侑哥好心便宜卖给他的煤球在门口生炉子，孔侑依旧只出一张嘴，乐得看小孩把一座炉烧成了火焰山，滚滚浓烟不仅把他熏得眼泪咳嗽，还要一个一个跟看热闹的街坊四邻鞠躬道歉。最后当然还是要感谢好心的孔侑，个把小时候后，水壶里的水终于“咕噜咕噜”翻滚起来，朝天吐着一管管白气，下面是被烧得发红发亮的煤，满满人间烟火的味道。李栋旭已经累得蹲在了一边，他的袖子挽到了肘根，露出的手臂也白得亮眼，闪着健康润泽的光。孔侑站在一边叉着腰，看了他好一会儿两人才对上视线，李栋旭现出一抹窘迫的神色，嫣红地堆在眼底，他拍拍手站起来，问孔侑要不要进来喝杯茶。孔侑摇了摇头，对方明显偷偷松了口气，所以也就没计较孔好心人突然伸出手，在他那张脸上借着煤灰抹出三撇猫咪胡子。

_左右不过是哪个富家少爷失心疯跑出来体验生活吧。_

当时的孔侑就是这么想的，更多的是没想到自己陪着这个傻瓜蛋浪费了大半天，所以他也万万没想到三个月后还能再在这条街上看见李栋旭。那个时候他身上的衣服终于合群多了，而知道旧大衣被拿去当了又得是一周后的事。总之三个月的时间里，李栋旭显然完全适应了这里的生活：整理房间，淘换东西，和人不甘示弱地讨价还价，吃萝卜干酸豆角配大碗的白米饭。他比之前瘦了些，眼窝里阴影重了些，眼睛就更深邃了些，看得孔侑发愣。李栋旭那手在孔侑眼前拍了一巴掌，手劲不小。孔侑看到他脸上得意的神色，也看到他手指上那些干涸细小的伤口。

“看，我自己搓的煤球。”

孔侑觉得他脑袋真是坏掉了， 傻气冒得比水还沸。也许只有李栋旭自己不知道他依旧与这里格格不入，即使他像模像样地披破烂衣服，故意大踏步地走路，敢当街暴躁地扯嗓子，他还是和这里的人不一样。他的眼里还有那种叫“希望”的东西，是灿烂天真的，孔侑不知道他想从这样的生活里得到什么，但他知道总有一天那种光还是会熄灭，他会清醒过来，从妥协到麻木。他现在是一滴努力想融入油里的水，他改变不了油也改变不了自己。有些东西一开始就注定了。

——他只会沉下去。

如果油沸腾起来，还会把他烧干。

“喏。”

李栋旭把剥好的鸡蛋递到孔侑嘴边，孔侑正好把最后一点碎屑从自己剥的那个蛋上扯下去。李栋旭看了眼，他不擅长剥鸡蛋，虽然很小心了，但表面还是有几个难看的坑洞，相比之下，孔侑手里的就光洁多了。李栋旭于是又把手收回来准备自己吃，结果孔侑比他还快，就着他的手直接咬了大半个，又不由分说地把自己剥的塞进李栋旭嘴里。

李栋旭翻了个白眼，还是动着唇舌把没什么味道的水煮蛋吃了下去。他咀嚼到一半，耳朵蓦然烧起来，是因为孔侑的舌头正在舔他的手指，他知道他是故意的，湿热的舌头缓慢暧昧，对上他由下至上看过来的眼神更让李栋旭不得不转开眼睛。他自己先干巴巴笑起来，想要缓解什么，忘了手还被人抓着， **是逃不掉的。**

孔侑的吻就这么追了过来，拉长脖颈，吸着红润发亮的嘴唇，呼吸间全是炽热的渴求。李栋旭的身子往后躲，舌头却诚实地回应他，口水咕叽咕叽的声音叫人发痒，亲着亲着脑袋也咕噜咕噜起来，孔侑的眼角皱起笑纹，看着轻薄的对象在他的吻下不由眯起眼睛，那波光似现非现，像水中晃荡的月亮。

好心动。

_好心动呀。_

孔侑缩紧手指，把五根葱白伶仃都嵌进自己的掌纹里，另一只自由的手顺着对方的衣服下摆摸进去，反复摩挲里面熨着体温的细腻肌肤。栋旭终于从喉咙间发出一声难耐的喘息。

**“要说想我。”**

“……什，什么？”

孔侑又一次亲上刚刚放开的卿卿爱人：“要说想孔侑哥。”

他的下一个吻落在对方惊讶又羞怯的嘴角：“我好喜欢听你讲的。”


	2. Chapter 2

风不知什么时候停了，天地间只悬着寒凉的夜气。偶尔有一两声流浪猫的咪唔，发情一样，叫得轻却很骚人耳朵，绵绵续续的。

李栋旭从睡眠中睁开眼睛，后背贴着热滚滚的孔侑，腰上还压着对方固执的胳膊。在外人看来温吞好说话的人做起爱来却是很凶蛮的，亲吻的时候，拥抱的时候，顶弄的时候，都像在吃人。李栋旭也不是没有脾气，不爽了就要用脚，用膝盖，用拳头不客气地朝对方招呼，两个大男人光着身体在被子里没羞没躁地折腾，一定都被别人听去了。这在以前是不敢想的事，不知什么时候却习以为常了。当然这都是孔侑的错，是他边说着“对不起”边下着狠劲撞，是他软软地说“栋旭为我叫出来吧叫出来”却还不松开李栋旭的嘴。他们在彼此身体上死亡又复活，已经没有多余精力去管别人怎么想了。

李栋旭稍稍动了动，没有惊醒孔侑，对方平稳又潮热的呼吸落在他后颈上，让李栋旭想起欢爱时对方身体上散发的气味，像被火烤着的木炭，又焦又燥，李栋旭不由脸红起来，恨自己怎么还在这种地方留着莫名其妙的羞赧。他继续转动身体，解开纠缠的腿，一点点拉开和孔侑怀抱的距离，立刻就有冷气从豁开的被角钻进来，孔侑不满地“嗯”了声，手指无意识地摸索，李栋旭披着衣服坐起来，又把被子紧紧地掖好。

孔侑的大衣挂在床边的架子上，李栋旭伸长指尖，在他口袋里掏出那本牛皮封的素描本。他们刚认识的时候，李栋旭就看过几眼，都是铅笔草稿，一张纸画得很满，零零碎碎散着不同的东西，再想认真看看就被孔侑抽走了，说李律师不能白看要给钱的。等到真的熟悉起来，却再没看过，不知怎的今晚突然想起来，一下子很有兴致。

李栋旭借着窗外的路灯慢慢翻，并不是什么高档纸张，所以指尖下有种毛糙的触感。画的都是些很平常的东西：街道、月亮、黄包车、花狸猫，还有不同的人，有些李栋旭认识，是住在街上的：讲起话来就没完没了的宋婶，没人管一天到晚在街上疯的皮孩子，总是抽烟很呛人的扫街大叔。李栋旭分不出这些画到底算好还是不好，他只觉得很想看，孔侑的画是他眼中观察到的这个世界，他是这样看这些人、事、物的，有大片大片完全被黑色覆盖的房子，有夹着尾巴落荒而逃的小狗，有莫名其妙孤零零挂在天上的一个圆分不清是太阳还是月亮，有哭得龇牙咧嘴满是泪水的小孩，也有平凡夫妻手拉手回家的背影。李栋旭努力眯起眼睛仔细辨别正在看的这一张，画面的左上角画着整齐的一列警靴，中间原本的被擦去了，变成反反复复涂出的一团乱糟糟的线，下面是一张男人的半张脸，一对阴鸷的眼睛和修剪得很精细的胡子。

一双手在这时覆盖住他的视线。

“眼睛要看坏的。”对方的声音里还带着刚睡醒的困倦，那团熟悉的热却又贴了过来，“起码开个灯呀，买了就是给你用的。”

“路灯够用。”李栋旭又往下钻了点，方便孔侑重新塞好被子，“何况又不是什么世界名画……”

“哦……你这样讲我好伤心啊。”他故意拖长声音，手指点着栋旭的下巴转过来接上一个吻，“那不要看。”

“小气鬼。”李栋旭贴着他的嘴唇说，两个人都笑起来。那支胳膊又圈到了对方腰上，孔侑把素描本倒过来，翻到最后一页，那里原来也画着东西，他让李栋旭端着本子，自己翻起页来。

“你看这是栋旭的眼睛。”

“这是栋旭长长的睫毛。”

“这是栋旭的嘴。”

“这是栋旭之前很喜欢的摔碎的杯子。”

“这是栋旭在写字，你有没有发现你小指会特别弯……”

李栋旭有些后悔看这破玩意儿了，他想要合上，可孔侑的手压着不让，他又朝前翻了几页。

“这是……”

李栋旭“啪”地一下把本子狠狠合上了：“画什么乱七八糟的东西。”

“It’s Art.”孔侑肉麻地说，又更压过来亲着李栋旭的侧脸，“是让我着迷的美。”

李栋旭的脸越发红了，身体都燥热起来。虽然本子合上了，但那副画已经看进了脑子里，他看到“他”头发微卷着散开，脑袋下压出一条条凌乱的褶皱，有几缕挡住“他”看向画面外的眼睛，“他”嘴唇半张着，探出饥渴的舌尖，顺着往下还有紧绷的脖子，凹陷的锁骨处点着几颗痣，“他”在高潮，是猛烈的——这是张欲望饱胀的脸。

李栋旭一阵瑟缩，孔侑正亲在他痣的位置。他伸出手推着对方的肩，却感觉到抵在腿上的硬挺已经蹭出纵欲的前液。他到底还是抵挡不住他的，手绕过来搂着对方的脖子加深亲吻。真是奇怪， _亲嘴比做爱还让人的心扑通扑通跳呢_ ，但这打死是都不会跟孔侑讲的。

孔侑由着李栋旭挂在自己脖子上，两只手顺着对方的腰线捏下去，皮肤上已经有了点点汗液，触摸起来仿佛在吃什么细腻美味的东西，孔侑忍不住跟着吞咽，他滚动的喉结被李栋旭着迷地吮吸着，偶尔还要磕上尖利的牙齿磨蹭，似乎在发脾气，这点小小的刺激让孔侑的阴茎都为之抽动。

“把我的画抓那么紧，你很喜欢吧。”孔侑舔着李栋旭滚烫的耳朵，对方抓着牛皮本重重打在他背上，闷闷的一声，盖不住他喉咙里急促的喘气声。又抽噎又欢愉。

“你比外面的猫还会叫。”

孔侑终于掰开李栋旭的屁股 ，蹭着正在收缩的股缝用前液给他润滑。前端偶尔会被张合的肛口吸到，那让他头皮发麻，只想立刻捅进去，射满他一肚子。

李栋旭皱了皱眉，细瘦的脚后跟敲着孔侑的小腿催促他。他的爱人在床笫间不爱说话，不管被操得多放荡，都不肯说一个字，说到底还是太害羞了。

“早知道刚才不给你擦了。”

李栋旭受不了地眺了下眼，轻轻吐气的嘴唇在黑夜里出挑地艳丽着。

接着，他自己抬腰把孔侑吃进去。

孔侑的呼吸粗重起来，肌肉硬邦邦地绷起来。他们一起坠落下去，把床铺砸出响动。李栋旭张嘴发出无声的叹息，随着孔侑一下下抽插晃动，他硬起来的乳尖蹭着孔侑的掌心，脚趾在被子下兴奋地蜷缩。他终于因为颤抖松开手指，画册沿着孔侑的背脊滑落下去，在地上随意地摊开。李栋旭想要看一眼，但是太暗了，依稀是什么冷冰冰的东西，而孔侑热烈的啃咬很快就让他扭过了头。他们在一阵激烈的抽插后，短暂地交换缠绵的吻和喘息，孔侑把栋旭翻过去，再一次深深顶进去，侧入让他的阴茎戳到了奇妙的地方，那地方让李栋旭牙齿打颤，他舔咬上孔侑撑在他眼前的手腕作为报复，明白那里明天一定会留下紫红色的痕迹，就像孔侑在他身体上乐此不疲留下的。

他们在爱欲里冲撞，一下一下，沉下去或者浮起来都死死揪着对方。

“你咬狠一点。”他的爱人纵容他，“不够的。”

李栋旭吮吸着，孔侑激越的脉搏和汗液的咸味都让他的高潮来得更加猛烈。

李栋旭闭上眼睛，却关不住滑下来的眼泪，他无情又多情的恋人把他的眼泪也吃掉了。

一直等到彼此的呼吸平复下去，孔侑才撑起身子，被子暖烘烘地罩在他们头顶上。他着迷地凝望着被他蹂躏得惨兮兮的恋人，他像是一捧雪，落到地上就是要被别人踩脏的。孔侑不会允许这样的事情发生，可自己却有一脑袋想对他做的坏坏的事。他觉得自己不应该却又忍不住得意，因为李栋旭为他融化了，完全敞开在他的身下，变得又暖又湿，他们紧紧地拥抱，心脏隔着骨骼肌肉血液相互敲击。高潮卸尽了李栋旭的力气，可手还扣在孔侑的手腕上，他五指微张，腕子上编着红绳，挂着一颗金花生。

孔侑把那只手牵过来，五个指头挨个亲亲：“啊，手终于暖和啦，每个指尖都热热的呢。”

李栋旭的脸埋在被子里不说话。

“你的每一寸都是不一样的味道。”

李栋旭还是闷着发出一哼冷笑。

不过孔侑的脸皮厚的很，也是相处久了，李栋旭才知道这混蛋真的一肚子骚话。

“这不是女孩子才挂的东西吗？”

李栋旭扭过头，懒洋洋地打了下孔侑的嘴。

“花生花‘生’嘛，希望能生个胖小子嘛。”

李栋旭又要打他，孔侑把脸凑过去他又不打了，小口小口拘谨着喘气，仿佛在忏悔罪孽。孔侑等了会儿，把他又翻过来，他就是喜欢摆弄他，要予取予求，要像是自己的。

孔侑把李栋旭汗湿的刘海全捋了上去，又眷恋温柔地亲了他唇尖一下，才停下来不动了。

李栋旭被他看着发憷。

“看什么啊？”他终于说话了，“被子里的热气都要跑掉了。”

“认真看看。”孔侑于是压下身子调皮地说，“回去画张新的。”

外面的猫被突然吓得掉到了垃圾桶里。


	3. Chapter 3

  
曹世镐临出门前瞥见了坐在桌子后面看文件的李栋旭。大冷天他哥就罩着一件旧呢大衣，里面白色的毛衣领子很浅，怎么看都是不够挡风的。外套不知什么时候边边角角都起了毛，脏兮兮的姜黄色，衬得他哥气色也不好。李栋旭自小手长腿长，个子长起来似乎不会停似的，现在他一条腿在椅子边支着，看起来也格外长，露出一截白得晃眼的脚踝，不羸弱却骨骼突出，总之叫人看着怪冷的。曹世镐又有些不好意思，刚入秋的时候他终于给律所搞到了台蒸汽暖锅，自觉长脸非凡，吹了好几天牛，偏偏紧跟着就输了官司，委托人也凭空消失了，拖了几个月的租金又正巧压了过来，暖锅最终又抵了出去。曹世镐现在想来，脸上还忍不住臊，大约从那时起看到李栋旭就绕着走。  
曹世镐是胖圆的脸，身材也是宽宽矮矮的。他头发剪得很短，硬硬地朝外戳着，每次一想事情就会忍不住低下脑袋直盯着地板，头顶那个大大的发旋就会对着别人摆动，让李栋旭总想起小时候家里柜子上的人偶娃娃。他一看到那个发旋就知道他又在想事情，于是响响亮亮抖了下文件，咄的一记，把曹世镐吓了一跳。  
“要出去吗？”  
曹世镐讷了讷嘴，心里却正想着：栋旭哥笑起来就和窗外的画报女郎一样好看，不如拿他做个招牌，搞不好可以拉到新单子。想完又觉得，栋旭哥老说他注意力散漫，想事情有一茬没一茬果然是真的，难怪会看丢委托人。  
李栋旭当然是不知道他脑袋里这些乱七八糟的。他从桌子后面绕过来，为的是世镐手里的玩意，是台照相机，很时新，之前从没见过。李栋旭挑了下眉，随手把松掉的镜头盖按上：“不用的时候就要盖好，这东西贵的要死，砸了赔不起。哪儿来的？”  
曹世镐倒不是很在意，但听了话又多加了只手把相机托牢：“接了活，帮报社拍照片。这个嘛……”  
他们心照不宣，不是买的，不是借的，只能是“拿的”了。哪儿拿的？大约是从曹世镐那个做买办的爹那里。说实在的，曹世镐会接律所这个烂摊子李栋旭总觉得是自己的责任。他是在街上偶遇曹世镐的，还是对方叫的他。那个时候李栋旭完全没把他想起来，曹世镐倒是一眼就认出这是隔壁学堂的哥哥。两人从街头走到街尾才扯掰明白最大的缘分是李栋旭当年仗着人高马大吓跑了打劫曹世镐的坏小孩。曹世镐讲得情真意切，弄得李栋旭反而有点烧脸。彼时李栋旭的律所正陷在财务危机里，整日焦头烂额，嘴上都熬出了火气，原本闲扯着最后却骂起人来，曹世镐跟在旁边只抓着后脑勺听，一周后却突然出现在李栋旭面前，已经签字作保，是律所的合伙人了。  
相处一段日子后李栋旭就明白曹世镐不仅心好心热心还有点大，他是长了牛胆子，拓了他爹的签名从公家账头里划了钱，把李栋旭那句“也许下个月就好”当了真，下个月当然是好不了的，曹世镐还被亲爹翻账翻出来打得屁股开花。他也是顶要面子的，这样居然就搬了出来，真的跟着李栋旭的一帮朋友搞律所。他虽然笑起来有些憨，但不愧是大买办的儿子，为人圆滑灵活，打官司不会，谈生意的确有几分舌头。他出去跑了几周，真的拉来了几笔款子，李栋旭仔细地核对过，确定不是他自己倒贴的钱才入了账，这样他又觉得自己挣回了面子，更一门心思干起来，最后结果是一开始的合伙人挨个跑路了，把小破律所全顶给了曹世镐。这件事李栋旭一方面觉得自己朋友的朋友实在不够义气，真是比讼棍还不是东西，一方面也觉得把曹世镐拖下坑的自己算不得好东西。曹世镐倒是从倒腾这档事情里真得了趣味，说是二十多年来第一次靠自己正正经经做事，以前被人叫二世祖，现在好歹是个老板了，再烦心也是替自己烦心，不算亏。何况曹世镐和李栋旭不同的一点是他没那么认死理，能占的便宜绝对要占，所以白住他妈私房，偶尔从家里拿点缺的东西，曹世镐干起来问心无愧，被骂了也能左耳朵进右耳朵出，完全不当一回事。曹世镐是多少记得点这位帮过自己的哥哥没这么落魄的，但到底是家道中落还是怎么了曹世镐兜着圈子问了几次都碰了李栋旭的软钉子，之后也就不敢再打探了。  
“真干不下去了再散，我回去接我爹的活，哥你要乐意就给我当法务。”  
这是曹世镐最常宽慰李栋旭的一句话，他总喜欢用开玩笑的语调说事情，但讲了其实都会作数，是李栋旭离开家后遇上的难得真诚的朋友。  
“去拍什么照？”  
“市里的颁奖典礼。”  
李栋旭应了声，又帮曹世镐把被带子勒弯的领子翻出来。  
“哥你要不要跟我一起去？”  
“你自己去吧。”李栋旭对于凑热闹没多大兴致，“人多的地方当心点。”  
“反正所里没事，老呆在办公室里多没劲。”曹世镐咧嘴笑起来，还不放弃，心里却琢磨着要趁机给他哥拍张照片玩玩，“这次也许真有热闹看。你知道是给谁颁奖吗？大名鼎鼎的李寅国，就是那个最近开了新银行的大商人，市长这次要给他颁个荣誉市民奖，据说政府的好多钱都存在他那个银行里。但这不是重点，重点是所有人都知道，李寅国原本只是个卖布的，他能一天天混到如今这般春风得意，是因为做了日本人的狗，说什么颁奖，还不是买来的。他前脚银行刚开起来，后脚就给日本兵捐了军费，嘿，谁知道这个钱怎么来的。好多人都背后骂他是卖国贼，当面是不敢的，怕被抓起来，据说有他厂里的工人被套了袋子打死在巷子里的……哎，这能说的可多了。还听说他老婆跟人跑了，儿子也不知道是不是亲生的。要我说赚再多钱有什么用呢，绿帽子戴得人尽皆知——哥，你怎么了？”曹世镐开了嘴就能说得天花乱世，叽叽咕咕了半天才发觉李栋旭都没应他一声，扭头就看他正把嘴唇咬得发白，脸色灰败得吓人。李栋旭颤了颤，眼睛在曹世镐脸上滑动却不知到底在看什么。  
“哥你是不是身体不舒服，要不要去医院看看？”曹世镐有些急了，左看右看，觉得他哥印堂发黑，眼圈发青，人是不是突然瘦了，越看越觉得出了毛病，他想过来拉李栋旭，对方胳膊一抬躲开了。  
“我没事。”李栋旭咽了口唾沫，“那，我跟你去吧。”说着转身去拿围巾手套，结果左脚绊右脚差点没摔一跤，人一歪撞桌子上砸出好大动静，把办公室剩下的人都惊得抬头看他。  
李栋旭摆摆手，曹世镐忙过来扶他：“哥你是不是没睡好，别去了，早点回去休息吧，也没啥好看的，搞不好有人扔臭鸡蛋呢，扔到你就不好了。”  
李栋旭胸口猛得起伏了几下，人到底是站稳了。他把围巾草草往脖子上一甩，手套直接抓在手里。  
“一起去吧。”是不容拒绝的口吻。  
曹世镐被他推了一把，想回头再仔细看看，李栋旭已经越过他踩着楼梯下去了。  
  
  
荣誉市民的颁奖典礼被安排在闹市街口，也是李家新百货大楼的位置。七层楼的欧式建筑和大大的花体广告牌本就惹眼，现在还堆满了鲜花、红绸和警卫。  
广场上已经聚了不少人，曹世镐凭着记者证站到了靠前的位置，李栋旭却坚持挤在人堆里，他个头很高，看什么都不妨碍。细细碎碎交谈的声音和不同人身上散发的气味包围着他，人与人之间没有空隙，熏闷着，像罐头里的沙丁鱼。  
典礼比预定时间推迟了半个小时才开始，乐队奏起欢快的乐章，有两人一同从楼里出来，哗啦啦一片闪光快门里，笑得更谦卑的那位才是本市的市长。李寅国做着谦让的姿态，面目却是傲慢的。他穿着件时髦的翻领大衣，裤脚笔直，皮鞋锃亮，那条领带尤其打眼，鲜红滴亮，别着个纯金的夹子，稍一扭身就能闪到几个人的眼睛。他已经是五十来岁的年纪了，依旧硬朗，脸上也看不出什么皱纹，修理得一丝不苟的胡子下，嘴角挑露着藏不住的志得意满。市长挺着胸，努力中气十足，全是累赘又堂皇的套话，飘到每个人头顶上，拌着方才礼炮发出的火药气味一齐掉下来。  
“……也许来年，这里就要立个金狮子……”  
市长打着哈哈，瞥一眼红光满面的李寅国又继续照本宣科，李栋旭听到身后不知有谁“啧”了一声，便知道不仅有自己听出，这是暗示李家拿到了半岛金矿开采权的意思，就算现在还没有，也快了。  
真真是春风得意。  
李栋旭低下头，觉得眼睛涨涨的，他揉了揉，又觉得喉咙里堵着什么，想吐又吐不出。他抬头看了远处背着手高高在上的李寅国一眼，老人的头发已经花白了，抹着摩丝，胡子工工整整地修剪着，没有一丝凌乱，就像他这个人，是容不得半点不痛快的，就算吃一时的亏，也要在今后吐出来。他记得他有一支随身的黑檀木拐杖，纯银的手柄，捏起来是凉的软的，打在身上却火辣辣的疼，不知道现在是不是有人替他拿着。  
李栋旭深深吸了口气再慢慢吐出来，觉得散在身体里的疲倦又沉了点。在一片礼乐声中，婀娜的礼仪小姐端来了奖章，高跟鞋踩在满地的碎红纸上，快门声比刚才更密了，一派喜气祥和。李栋旭一边说着对不起一边侧身往后退，噼噼啪啪的拉炮声把稀稀落落的掌声都完全盖住了，自然也把他淹没在喧哗里。李栋旭低着头，想再看一眼又不想再多看一眼，渐渐地心里却反而松快起来，说到底，这些都是和他无关的事，他这样一想就更轻松起来，忍不住要弯起嘴角，也就在这个时候，人群爆出一声尖叫。  
——是几个突然被扔到台上的汽油瓶引起了人们的尖叫。  
好几个，几乎同时炸裂开来，是完全对着李寅国扔的。火顺着汽油瓶里流出的液体舔上了大商人的衣服，他努力想要脱下越烧越旺的火苗，却被宽大的风衣缠住了手脚，油淌到哪里地板上的火就撩到哪里，下面不知什么时候塞满了干燥的稻草，烟一股股地涌上了天。李寅国连滚带爬着大声呼救，才发现市长早已弃他而去，警卫们被四散奔逃的群众冲得乱作一团，眼睁睁看着李寅国从几米高的看台上跌落到地上翻滚。  
不知哪里传来一声低哑的枪响，被人群的叫喊压得不清不楚的，却把李栋旭吓得心脏直跳，好几个人踩过他的脚背，他还是咬牙朝看台的方向冲，前进一步就要被人推得后退几步，他奋力扒开人群往前面看，却只看得到橙色的火光和一张张陌生的人。他还听到一些幸灾乐祸的笑声，却什么也顾不上了。  
“救火！”他喊了声，“有枪——”  
他被狠狠地撞了一下，完全失去平衡地向后倒去，这个时候摔倒就完了，他清楚得很，但身体的速度并没有减缓。他忍不住闭上眼睛，却在绝望前感觉到一把坚实的力量把他牢牢托住了，有个人在身后接住了他，把他环抱进怀里，他的肩膀撞进那人的心跳里，咚咚咚，敲打着他还在发晕的脑袋，对方掐着肘弯把他撑了起来。  
“你是傻的吗，怎么朝着反方向跑。”  
他听见似曾相识的声音，却凶得像吃了火药一样。救人者把他手腕扣得生疼，拖拽的力量也充满一股怒意，他被对方拉着跑了几步，才看清背影，灰不溜秋的棉麻外套，袖口裤口都干净利落地扎着，脖子上堆着厚厚的围巾遮得连耳朵都看不见。李栋旭和他挣了挣，却还是被他拉着朝外面跑。他只得跟上他，从旁抽自己的手。  
“停下，我不是要……”  
“不能停！”又是一记暴喝。  
李栋旭现在听清了，也看清了。他把对方的围巾拉下来，又慌里慌张地拉回去，他看到孔侑的脸藏在粗线围巾后面，表情却是陌生的，他戴着副厚重的黑眼镜，嘴唇抿得直挺挺的，两只眼睛像刀子一样戳人。他这凶狠的样子不仅把李栋旭吓了一跳，似乎也把自己吓了一跳，抢先别过脸去，脚步却一点都没有慢下来。渐渐地，李栋旭又发现还有两个人跟在他们身边跑，是他完全不认识的，那两人明明一步不落，却看都不看他一眼。他听到其中一个轻轻地喊：“队长。”  
“散开走。”孔侑用他从没听过的语调命令着。  
很快，那两个人就不见了。  
李栋旭不是傻的，在他承认一切前他就把什么都想明白了，甚至比孔侑以为的要多得多。  
他还看到那些跑进小巷子里的人慢慢退了回来，最远端的人已经停了下来，而后面的还在循着惯性往前跑。孔侑也看到了，他看到了一列日本兵有序地从藏身的巷子里钻出来，他们像赶牲畜般重新把人们汇聚回广场上。他又紧了紧手里栋旭的腕子。  
“一会儿不要找我，看都不要看。”又是李栋旭熟悉的声音和样子了，他躲在镜片后面的眼睛里又泛起温和的笑意，就好像在和栋旭告别回家似的，他甚至调皮地眨了下眼睛。李栋旭立刻反手去扣他，但孔侑已经松开了手，人群推推搡搡，他很快就让李栋旭找不到了。  
李栋旭的心再次被吊起来，他乱走了几步，直到响亮的鸣枪让所有人本能地伏下身体，李栋旭趔趄了下，恍惚着跟人们一起蹲下。他来不及理清思路，一抬头直接就看到李寅国倒在他前面，他身上已经盖上厚厚的防火棉被，冒起一缕缕青灰的烟，像熄灭了的灰烬。他一动不动，只有当风吹过时，那头花白头发才凌乱地抖着，露出光光的头皮。李栋旭死死地盯着，咬得腮帮疼。好在李寅国终于动起来，在日本人的枪和刀与同胞的目光下，之前光鲜亮丽的李寅国颤颤巍巍地从棉被里钻出来，日本兵们笔直地站着，不出声也不动作，他便只能靠自己，像条年老的狗那样努力爬着拖出自己的下半截身体。他低着头，不得不在所有人面前狼狈喘气。他还是努力做出有尊严的样子，但没完全站起来就摔倒了，这时他的随从才终于出现，日本兵们把他们放了上来。李寅国的脸烧得黑黑的，圆着一对惊惶的眼珠，胡子被烧掉了一半，他一咳嗽，胡子灰就从嘴唇上掉落下去，把他呛得更厉害。  
有人不小心发出笑声，身后的日本兵用枪托把他砸倒到地上。  
终于不再有人发出一点响动了。  
市长掏出手帕给李寅国擦脸，被他厌烦地躲开，他一开口只有舌头是红的，看起来更吓人，他背过身去，指示随从给他好好地擦，露给李栋旭的就只有一个蓦然年老的弯折下去的背。一名士官傲慢地朝蹲在地上的朝鲜人喊话，他讲日本语，所以又有个瘦巴巴的翻译亦步亦趋地跟着，从左边走到右边，把喊话逐字逐句的翻译，大意是今日的袭击活动是部分好战极端分子挑起的，意图伤害大日本帝国的友好公民李寅国先生，是对大日本帝国和平建设的伤害，他们接到了举报出面维持秩序，对待此类事件，绝不姑息，是……  
李栋旭默默听着，终于明白日本人是早就得了消息的，却故意等闹大了才出来抓人。他越听心里不知什么地方就疼得越厉害，渐渐地就什么都听不进去了，只瞪着一双眼睛到处看，一会儿看看李寅国，一会儿看看蹲着的旁人，张张都是惊慌的脸下面压着点暗火一样的愤懑，但触到他的目光又都赶紧低下头去，还用手遮得七零八落的。他没找到孔侑，就继续找，大约是没有人敢像他这样放肆的，李栋旭很快就觉出了探究的目光由上而来，眼神对上，原来是不远处一个扛枪的日本兵，李栋旭并没有退缩，直戳戳看过去，对方一愣，抓在肩上的枪更嚣张地抬起些。李栋旭并不觉得害怕，稍稍挺起身子，这时候，他听到整齐并步和敬礼的声音，那名士兵也赶紧转了过去。李栋旭朝声音来处看去，李寅国也在这时站了起来，被擦得不甚干净的脸上泛起新的光辉。  
李栋旭头一低，往人群里缩了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

来的是大人物，一脸散漫不耐的表情，突显在周围的诚惶诚恐里。他手搭在武装带上，双肩却依旧把风衣撑得挺起来，转个身都旋出大半个圆来。他人还没走近，军靴坚实的踏地声就先来了，市长和李寅国早早都站起了身，搬桌椅的士兵当仁不让地把他们更挤开些。大人物走得不紧不慢，走到跟前，什么都已经置得很妥帖了。要说什么最大的不同，他可能是所有日本人里看起来最和善的那个，脸上有些莫胡子，却是一张年轻的脸，他掀了下眼皮，竟主动拉着李寅国坐下来，李寅国的整张脸更加焕发起光彩来，连剩下的一半胡子都没那么滑稽可笑了。  
大人物套着手套打了个无声的手势，立刻有副官上前低下身子，他简单几句就转开了眼，待传到指挥士官那句子却说得又长又缓：所有广场上的人包括躲进门的商家都要出来查验身份，有可疑的，直接上车带走，接受进一步的审问。  
人群一阵悉索，士兵分列几队却已经开始盘查起来。广场上飞散开一件件草黄的军装，像一只只猎食的飞禽，竟比刚才还要繁忙。李栋旭蹲在中间位置，远远地但见大人物一脸兴味索然的样子，虽然李寅国和市长在他身边很殷勤地讲个不停，他却极少应声，偶尔和副官说几句，却不见动作，更叫人惴惴不安。  
距离冬天的正午还得个把小时，何况太阳似乎都被吓跑了，云都是阴的，冷风一卷卷平地刮起直往人衣服里钻，李栋旭裹紧了衣服，听到人群嘤嘤嗡嗡吸鼻涕咳嗽的声音。端坐高台上似乎也不会多暖和，市长连打了好几个喷嚏，李寅国脸也青白了许多，他本就受了烧还有惊吓，渐渐有些体力不支起来，可那位大人物似乎一点也不冷，偶尔喝口热茶，眼睛似寐非寐，没有走的意思，李寅国和市长互相看了好几眼，始终不敢说什么，各自空落落坐着。地上铺散的碎炮纸红得没有一点温度，被风卷着粘在人们衣服上发上，滑稽又荒凉。  
放走了些人，也有几个被抓到了车上。抓第一个人的时候，他声嘶力竭地辩解着，手胡乱挥舞着，死死扒着车门不肯进去，没多久，枪托打断人指节的脆响和惨叫声几乎同时响起来，那惨叫拖得很长很长，即使关上了车门，声音还是能从缝隙里钻出来。车厢不是全封的，两侧留着窗，被铁条割成一块块的，断了指节的手就从那里面伸出来，还不死心，似被夹断脖子的老鼠，还没死透，继续阔隆阔隆闹。  
人总是几个几个的放，一个一个被押到车上去，是示众，都是做给人看的。  
有些人不敢看，把脑袋埋到裤裆里头，也有些人看，偷偷地，呼着白气，眼睛快速且不安地眨动着。  
“像动物一样。”大人物突然说，他只会讲日本话，李寅国是听不懂的，翻译没有作声，他便只能跟着副官一起笑起来。那让大人物的嘴角又弯了些，更大声地冲着广场喊了一句，“喂，来吃饲料了！”  
所有人都猛得转向他，脖子竖得直直的，露出一片眼睛。大人物放声笑起来，双手又闷又缓地拍了几下，所有日本士兵也都暂时停下来跟着发出轻漫的笑声。市长和李寅国的脸上还挂着笑容，是一直残存下来的，早就被冻硬了，正僵在面上。朝鲜人终于明白那不是好话，却也只能恢复到方才的状态中去，又似乎受了点惊吓，空气中紧张焦躁的气氛更浓了。  
李栋旭哽着嗓子吞咽了几下，继续搜寻人群，他一会儿觉得那个放走的是刚刚和孔侑讲话的人，一会儿又觉得那个抓上车的更像。有士兵在挨家挨户敲街道两边商户的门，邦邦邦，上楼下楼的脚步声在楼里很响地回荡，哚哚哚，都太巨大了，李栋旭的心不得不跟着这些声音一起跳，洞洞洞。  
他怎么都找不到孔侑。  
又有一个人被拖到了车上，还放了枪，对着天打的，空空空的回响震得人耳鸣。  
李栋旭趔趄了下，却是为了撑着地站起来。他蹲了有些时候，迈开步子才发现脚麻了，所以前几步走得歪歪扭扭的。立刻有日本兵朝着他走过来，粗声粗气地喝着，李栋旭一点也没有停下来，人们都不由自主地让开道，所以他走得更通畅了。  
“仲村君！”他朝看台挥起手，指尖戳进冰冷的风里，“仲村君！”  
好几把枪同时对准他发出上膛的脆响，人群更加骚乱了。  
“不要乱动不要乱动。”李栋旭安抚着人群，他看到李寅国一下子站了起来，嘴巴半张着，样子又变得滑稽起来，市长在他身后支棱个脑袋露出眼睛，李栋旭继续往他们那儿走，呼喊从胸腔里发出来，“仲村……长官！”  
那名姓仲村的大人物终于看见他了，同时李栋旭也感觉到自己的右脚踝被人狠狠地抓住。  
他太熟悉那力道了，连看也不用看，他的手指在身侧捏紧又指指地下：  
“不要乱动， **看也不要看。** ”  
  
端枪的日本士兵在他身边戒备着，士官气汹汹走过来，扬起手掌。然而下一刻，他一下跌在地上，是被狠狠地踹了一脚。士官捂着肚子疼得龇牙，却只喊了一声立刻闭上了嘴。他甚至不敢多在地上蹲会儿就立刻站了起来，同时抬手敬礼，用气声努力喊“长官！”。  
是仲村踹开了他。  
在副官的示意下，枪被整齐地卸下，仲村露出惊喜的表情一把抓住了李栋旭的胳膊：  
“栋旭，你……你被打劫了吗！”  
李栋旭快速舔了下嘴唇，用流利地日语回答道：“没有。”他有些局促地想要把手挣脱出来，但仲村并不放开他，他又把李栋旭上上下下打量了一遍：“你怎么在这里？你父亲说你又出国留学了。”  
这个时候李寅国和市长都已经跑了过来，李寅国的双手在胸前不自觉地揪起，仲村疑惑地看向他，目光里有了些责备的意思，这让他原本愤怒的眼神迅速惊惶起来。  
“怎么回事？”仲村看了李寅国一眼，又看回到李栋旭身上。  
“并不是什么大事，但一时也说不清楚。”李栋旭及时地阻止了翻译的转述，他努力笑了笑，“仲村君，我也没想到会再见到你。”  
仲村没有说话，他静静呆了会儿，谁也不理，再抬眼的时候倒是绽放出异常亲切的笑容来，他抓着李栋旭的力道也放松下来，拍了拍他单薄的衣袖，又顺着袖子滑下来牵起他的手。  
“但你也没有多高兴就是了。”  
对方异常的直白让李栋旭露出尴尬的神色，他却又开心了些：“是你父亲特意拜托我来的。”说完，他抬起下巴等李栋旭说下一句。李栋旭瞥了李寅国一眼，老人两颊的肌肉都抖起来，他开开合合几次嘴却什么也没说出来，李栋旭已经把目光收回来了。  
“你要抓的人已经逃走了。”他边说边随手指了条黑窄的样子，“我看见的。”  
仲村仍旧盯着他没说话，仿佛每次都是等到李栋旭忍不住了才开口：“不会的。我一早都安排好了，没机会逃走。”他是很笃定的语气，伸出五指对着人群虚空地抓了一把，“他们，就在这里。”  
“你们不如我们熟悉这里，这里的小路很多，窨井盖里也有路走。”李栋旭又舔了下嘴唇，“我真的看到他们逃走了。”他没再等仲村慢悠悠地耗他，“不要把所有人都囚在这了。”  
仲村愣了下，做了个有些遗憾的表情，他用另一只手抓了抓脸，好一会儿却侧过身来对着李寅国：“他在这里你知不知道？”  
“我回来并没有告诉他……”李栋旭用日语解释完，又转头用母语对李寅国说道，“对不起，我私下回来了没有告诉您。”这句话让李寅国整个人放松下来，虽然他脸上的神色早已恢复平静，但他的手直到此刻才垂下来，他慈祥地笑起来，甚至张开双臂，当面亲昵地把李栋旭搂过来重重拍了拍他的背。  
人群里的骚动此刻没了一点隐藏的意思，大得就像是要说给他听的。仲村咳嗽了下，那声音也只是低下去些，但他并没有阻止，由着声音闹哄哄拱在身边。李栋旭努力不让自己的目光投到内心最渴望看去的方向。  
“让这些人都走吧。”李栋旭看进李寅国的眼睛里，他恳求着，“爸爸。”  
李寅国还剩下一半的胡子抖了抖，他右手抓握了下才意识到手边空无一物，李栋旭梗着脖子，看自己的父亲被气得脸红起来。仲村不动声色地站在这对父子中间，轻轻踮了踮脚。  
“他们在说什么呢？”  
“只是些问候，我和父亲很久没见了。”  
翻译看了李栋旭一眼，如实地对仲村翻译道：“李行长的儿子在请求他放了这里的人。”  
仲村又笑了起来，他又把李栋旭抓过来，拉着他更靠近自己一点，离李寅国远一点：“那你应该拜托我。”  
“我已经拜托过了。”李栋旭几乎是咬着牙在说了。  
他这样让李寅国又紧张起来：“仲村大尉已经不是你同学了，栋旭你说话要注意态度。”但仲村并没有生气，他只是来来回回打量这对父子，最终噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“你还是老样子。嗨，嗨。”他伸出双手一副讨饶的样子，眼神却又阴鸷地射过来，“你参与了吗？”  
李栋旭皱起了眉，他抿着嘴唇好一会儿才松开：“没有。”他的声音平稳地响起，没有丝毫胆怯，“我和在这里的所有人都和这场袭击没有关系，真正的策划者已经逃走了。”他慢慢地一字一句说，用语甚至都不礼貌起来。  
仲村在这时把眼睛转开了，他转头吩咐士官，让士兵收队，那些拖上车的人也都赶了下来，本该是劫后余生的喜悦表情，但看向李家父子的时候眼里都是裸露的恨意。李栋旭垂了垂眼睛。  
布置完一切，仲村舒展手臂展示给李栋旭看，又把手套摘下来，他再握过来的时候手暖和了很多：“怎么真的生气了，开玩笑都不行吗？这是你的父亲，你怎么会参与呢。”李栋旭不说话他现在却多话起来，“就算让他们逃走也没关系，这种行为幼稚可笑，根本伤害不了我们日本国的尊严，只是让你父亲无辜受累罢了。”说着他又指了指李寅国，微微点了点头：“您受惊了，我应该更早点来。”  
接收到父亲的目光，李栋旭只得把仲村最后一句客套话翻译给他听，他立刻很惶恐地半低下身子，说了一大堆感谢的话，又邀请仲村今晚去家里吃宴。  
李栋旭闭着嘴没吭气，翻译官便忙不迭地把李寅国的话翻译过去，不想仲村却没给他好脸色，眼皮都没掀一下：“这些话我让你翻了吗？栋旭只是很久没讲日本话了，大约要想一想怎样才能礼貌地邀请我。”  
翻译没敢再吭声，惊慌失措地行了个礼，又圆滑地朝李栋旭拜了拜，之前的傲慢不屑立刻全收了起来，是很谦卑的样子，只是额下低垂的眼睛里还有点不甘藏得不够干净。  
李栋旭觉得嘴唇越舔越干，好在人群终于开始退了。他们四周是最先空开来的，冷风乘虚而入，一吹，才让他发现自己后背汗涔涔的，冷得他一激灵，他最终还是忍不住转头看了眼，却只看到不同的黑脑勺，浮在杂乱的衣服色块间，像在退一场满是垃圾的潮。  
“在找人吗？”仲村在他身边轻轻地说。他问了，他就不敢立刻把眼睛转开，显得很刻意似的。好在这时曹世镐正好看了过来，他焦急地满脸冒汗，看到栋旭和日本军官都朝这边看了过来，他抹了把脸，终究是逆着人流走了过来。  
“是我同事。”李栋旭不由得松了口气，他现在说话都像在叹气，他迎上去宽慰了曹世镐几句，又嘱咐他好好回所里呆着，如果最近有人来找他，就告诉他们这个月他不回来了，官司找别人。  
李栋旭三言两语把曹世镐给推走了，看着他走到路的尽头转弯没了人影才扭过头来和仲村仔细交代，仲村微笑着听他说，并不打断他，最后李栋旭说：“如果您晚上有空的话，父亲在家里置备了酒宴，还请您赏光。”  
白手套在手掌上打出鞭子般的“啪”响。只一下。他没说话，但显然是同意的意思。  
军车和李寅国的车一前一后开了过来，仲村让李寅国先上车，甚至还搀了一把，颇让他受宠若惊，屁股还没坐稳就挪近窗口用生涩的日本语道谢。李栋旭也想上车，被仲村拦了下，他手掌一翻做出“请”的手势，指尖尽头是早就等着的军车。李栋旭是没有别的办法的，何况李寅国也很殷切地鼓动着。仲村搂过李栋旭的肩膀，带着他走起来，说要好好和他叙叙旧。他一转身，那件灰绿的披风就展开一个旋，把李栋旭的背影完全遮住了。  
孔侑躲在阴影里，感觉天都暗了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

李栋旭想他大概也就离了家两年，整个房子都不一样了。搬倒是没有搬，只是邻居都没了，起了一幢新的小洋楼，整个一层都是装点华丽的宴会厅，前头有喷水池和停车场，簇新簇新的。老房子翻新了，有了鲤鱼池子，周围种着竹子和低矮的灌草，很有日式庭院的禅境，但铺着石子小路，每个房间都能通过去。李栋旭想日本人可不这样，他们最注重隐私，纸门糊得厚厚的，是透不出影子的。  
他的房间倒还是记忆里的样子，什么都没变，擦得干干净净的，管家说每天都有人来打扫，老爷也不准人随便乱动东西，房子整修的时候还特地找人守着。他这么说的时候，李栋旭直直地站在房间里听，还是觉得一切都很陌生，没有一件顺手的东西。他身上什么别的都没有，只手上搭着一件军大衣，是仲村送他下车的时候随手给他披上的，现在李栋旭也随手搭在椅背上，老管家不动声色，走路还是从前那样没声响，大衣却其妙地被挽回到他的胳膊上。李栋旭转了转身，走了几步，书桌一角上有个很深的印子，他摸了摸，指尖顺着纹理拉开抽屉。那照片果然在里面，一家三口的合照，装在相框里，表面擦得很干净，只不过打开的时候是面朝下放的。李栋旭把它拿出来，又对着印子摆回到桌面上。再抬头的时候，才发现李寅国站在门口，正看着他。他换了身衣服，又是整洁干练的模样，胡子全剃了，却显得年轻了几岁。他穿着马甲，双腿微微分开，那根黑色手杖撑在中间。父子俩隔着一道门槛对望，许久也没人说话，可能他们最后一次在这个房间里的争吵对对方说了太多话，现在已经没有其他话好说了。李栋旭又等了等，还是放缓语气先开口：“我要回……”  
他说了三个字便不知道怎么说下去，李寅国眯着眼睛看他，裹在衬衣里的胸脯起伏着，结果还是漏出一两声咳嗽，这样他反而愤怒起来，转身走了，手杖一笃一笃地点过地板，让李栋旭的背又痛起来。  
“老爷是想你的，那次在街上遇着你他就一直在车里看着，你走了他也不肯走。只是他的脾气你是知道的，你俩都是一个脾气……”老管家又说。  
“那次是哪次？”李栋旭打断他。  
管家被噎住了，脸上露出些不可思议甚至责怪的神色，但他还是陪着脸，仗着多出一截的年纪笑眯眯望得少爷先移开了眼睛。老管家出去后，一会儿有仆人送来衣服鞋子，又有人给他制备了梳洗用具。第一次他没理，等水凉了又有人进来给他换水，他才觉得不太好意思。没人和李栋旭说话，李栋旭也不和别人说话，他的房间宽敞、明亮、温暖，不会总是发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的声音，但这里的一切对他来说已经是陌生的了，他和这幢房子和房子里的人，格格不入。  
他是这里的异类。  
  
  
  
晚宴进行到一半，李栋旭终于得了离席的机会，那是他父亲最高兴的时候，因为寺内总督听说他今天遇刺的事特地来慰问他。总督一来，主桌上自然该空出位置，李栋旭趁机站起来，李寅国看了一眼没说话，自己也站起来忙不迭把总督大人请到主位。所有菜立刻换一批新的，乐队也奏起更热闹的日本舞曲，李栋旭站着陪他父亲敬酒，前两杯都是不停歇地喝，第三杯他实在一口气灌不下了，端着杯子停了停，左手边的仲村把那杯接了过去，一口气喝了个干净。  
总督拍着手笑起来：“没想到你们是同学。”  
“三年同学，是很好的朋友。”仲村敬礼，又敬上新的一杯，“他几乎没怎么变，所以一喊我就认出来了。”  
觥筹交错，宾主皆欢。水晶吊顶反射的灯光晃荡在酒水里，金闪闪，亮溶溶，李栋旭隔着这层声色犬马的光看到仲村睇过来的得意的眼神，他想他倒是变了很多，以前说话从来没有这么响亮，又想他以前其实不爱说话，总是低着头一个人想事情，脸上也从不会有这般招摇的神色。他是那种你看一眼就知道他内心是看不起人的人，所以连日本同学也不太搭理他。李栋旭并不觉得自己和仲村熟到是“好朋友”的关系，只是当年日本留学他没有同乡，不知不觉就和老是落单的仲村多碰上了几次，慢慢也就熟悉起来，是可以一起聊功课、吃饭的同学。李栋旭吁了一口，酒气有些上来了，暂时还只烧在领子下面。他伏低身行礼，又把美艳的小姐让上去，就这样一点点往桌边退，快要彻底走开的时候，他看见仲村站起来，朝总督耳语几句，朝着他走了过来。  
他和仲村一路走到大厅外的休息室里。李栋旭嫌灯太亮了，把最远处的那盏给灭了，可半昏半暗又显得室内有些暧昧，然他再去开起来反而更奇怪，只得算了。李栋旭习惯了自己做事，松了扣子把衣袖挽上去，亲自去提了壶茶来，仲村斜倚在沙发里看栋旭进进出出做这些，直到他给杯子都添满水才坐起来。  
“你是因为和我妹妹的婚事才和家里闹翻的吗？”他突如其来这么说，倒是把李栋旭问得一愣，当时仲村远在广岛的父亲好像借着商务之便和仲村一起上门拜访过，似乎的确提了家中妹妹待嫁的事。李栋旭从来没把这件事放在过心上，此刻一时想不起当时自己到底怎么拒绝的，于是正好显出个犹豫尴尬的神色看在仲村眼里。  
“我倒不知你是这么反对。”他话语里的内疚很真诚，随后反手摸了摸下巴，“美知子是个好女人，像所有大和女人一样温柔贤惠，结婚后，无论丈夫做什么……她都是不会违逆的。”  
李栋旭觉得仲村这话似乎有层别的意思，看他却又是如常的神色，那些话倒仿佛是自言自语一般。他只得顺势说道：“是我配不上你妹妹。”  
仲村也听出这是搪塞的话，似真似假地瞪了李栋旭一眼：“你不喜欢就算了。我只是想着我们关系很好，如果结了亲家很多事情可以更方便。”他眨了下眼睛，“也能更好地照顾你们。”  
李栋旭礼貌地笑了笑：“也没什么需要司令照顾的。”  
这个称呼让仲村脸上的笑容加深了些，他仰了下脖子，颈椎发出“咔哒”一声，再抖了抖肩膀好整以暇地看过来。李栋旭有些好笑，过去仲村得了好成绩要人夸奖的时候就是这幅样子。  
“没想到你参了军，还当上了司令官。”  
“是啊，我也没想到会被派驻到朝鲜来，我本来想去更广大的土地。”仲村这么讲似乎没觉得有什么不对，似乎李栋旭的国家在他眼中是什么不值一提的乡下地方。李栋旭垂着眼没回话，双手握着烫热的杯壁却恨不得再烫一点才好。  
“不过也正是因为这样才遇到了你父亲，他很殷切，是个聪明能干的商人，对帝国的事业帮助很多，所以我也力所能及地帮他引见，这就是我说的照顾了。”  
李栋旭等了会儿，仲村都没往下说，他抬起头，看到对方正炯炯有神地看着他，那眼神过于直白，像在看一件商品，钱已经付过了，而他在等着商户把东西递过去。李栋旭不动声色地拧了下眉，还是没有发作，只是冷冰冰地问：“怎么会想到参军，你的学业呢，直接放弃了吗？”  
仲村一愣，随即展出一个哭笑不得的表情：“你比我以为的还要固执！我还记得那个时候我想抄你的作业，你非不肯，宁愿再跟我讲一遍也要我自己做出来，为此我们经常在教室呆到很晚，你还觉得自己又复习了一遍，是值得的，不知道我内心都快把你骂死了。”他谈起这些往事的时候，脸上又多少显出点当年的青葱稚嫩，语气虽然张牙舞爪，却比方才亲切很多，可随即他又恢复了那副高高在上的姿态，用一种军人特有的简短傲慢发言道：“时势造英雄，栋旭，我只是抓住了机遇，走了一条更适合我的路。”  
他伸出手，有力地张开十指，突如其来地把李栋旭握在手里。  
“你能感觉到有什么不一样吗？”他的眼中闪烁出狂热的光芒，“这双手，已经杀过人了。”  
李栋旭条件反射般的想把手抽出来，对方却早料到似的把手掌合得更紧了。他仿佛恶作剧得逞般地笑起来，露出半颗雪白的犬齿，但这话并不是开玩笑，连他胸前的勋章在灯光下反射出的光都是尖锐的。  
“你猜，我杀了几个人？”  
愤怒远多于恐惧的情绪扎满了李栋旭的胸腔。他一把甩开了中村的手。  
“是我的同胞吗？”  
“他们不是你的同胞，相反，他们是破坏我们，破坏两国友好关系的人。”仲村被甩开的手在虚空中划了一下，最后落到桌面上，点了两下。  
笃。笃。  
李栋旭恨死这个声音了。  
他想打仲村一顿，他想冲出去把一墙之外的歌舞升平叫停，他想指着自己父亲的鼻子再痛痛快快骂一通。  
他一秒钟也不想在这儿再呆下去了。  
“一千个。至少一千个，但不仅仅只有朝鲜人。你知道战场上有些人被炸碎了，你不可能为了清点人数把他们再拼起来。”  
李栋旭猛得站了起来，撞得桌子发出刺耳的摩擦。他所有的忍耐都落在仲村眼里且让他更得意。他永远永远都是个不会轻易闭上嘴的家伙，过去是，现在更是。他又躺回到沙发里，双手悠闲地盖在肚子上，半抬着下巴看站在面前的李栋旭。  
“我想我知道你离家出走的原因了。”他摇摇头，“你总是那么理想主义。”  
“说的好像你很了解我一眼，你个自大狂。”  
仲村忍不住发出一声哼笑，他肩膀剧烈抖动着，最终还是笑出声，他弓起背侧过头笑了会儿，才猛得吸口气让自己平静下来。仲村站起来，这样他和李栋旭又面对面了。  
“你这样讲让我很高兴。之前我总觉得我们之间生分了很多，现在我觉得好多了，你是不是也这么觉得呢？”他从口袋里掏出一张相片，拽过李栋旭拍到他手里，照片是刚洗出来的，散发着显影液的气味，拍的是今天上午的事，李栋旭朝前跑着，却侧着脸看向身边，他看过去的方向是另一个男人的背影。  
李栋旭的心猛烈地跳起来，可他的声音却反而更加冷静下来：“这是什么？”  
仲村指了指那个男人，做了个怪模怪样的表情。  
“你觉得他是策划者吗，你在审问我和反日分子有勾结吗？”李栋旭毫不示弱地质问回去。  
仲村一点儿也没有生气，还是那副笑眯眯的表情，仿佛心情好极了：“不是。”他缓缓地说，“我以为是他不小心撞到了你，而你在叫他走开点，大律师。”  
他极为满足地欣赏着李栋旭懊悔又强装镇定的表情，他在上午看到曹世镐的时候就找人没收了相机，但他做的远不止这些，和李栋旭分别后，他去光顾了他的“新家”，那间破旧狭小的房子让他觉得有趣极了，他坐在李栋旭冰冷的床上，故意把它压得吱嘎吱嘎直响，他一张张翻看李栋旭写的材料，他还是和上学时一样，一丝不苟，一板一眼，充满了天真又愚蠢的热情。  
“你不用诈唬我，如果有证据，你根本不会在这里跟我说这些。”  
李栋旭从不傲慢，但他又比谁都高傲。一个来自无能国度的人不该在比他强大的民族面前还这么无畏。  
可仲村也正是欣赏他这一点，过去是，现在也是。  
“这里？你觉得我该在哪里问你才合适？”  
“监牢里，审讯室。”李栋旭咬紧了牙，“任何一个你们屈打成招的地方。”  
仲村简直憋不住笑，他脸鼓起来，又不好意思地捂住嘴。  
“看来你是真的没去过，也好，有机会带你去看看。”  
仲村朝着李栋旭走近了一步，把他逼迫在自己和沙发中间，他眼角正绯红起来，毕竟是喝了不少酒的，李栋旭无法隐藏的畏缩让他得意，让他直想让他更不愉快：“可我永远不会那么对你。我怎么会那么对你……”仲村的喉结动了一下，他的腿贴着李栋旭的几乎整个人都压到他身上：“我们可是好朋友呀，你忘了吗，栋旭？”  
他想起属下给他汇报的事情，来自贫民区居民眉飞色舞讲述的关于这个突然出现的“小白脸”，这样那样的事情。他一直觉得李栋旭很漂亮，他喜欢和他亲近。现在他意识到原来李栋旭的确是“漂亮”的，他的睫毛那么长，他的皮肤那么白，他的嘴唇那么红……仲村忍不住抬起手拨了下李栋旭的耳垂，就像在为一扇即将大开的门摁响门铃。  
“你干什么！”  
李栋旭的反应比破旧的房子，吱嘎吱嘎的小床，毫无用处的文件还要有趣。  
受惊的李家少爷一屁股坐在沙发里，酒终于烧了上来，他整张脸都红了，成了只咕嘟嘟煮沸的水壶。  
“你开春要和我回日本，李寅国已经同意了。你不是很喜欢伊藤教授吗？我会安排让你继续跟着他深造。”李栋旭又想站起来，但仲村牢牢地撑在扶手上，像个罩子似的，“这不是你期望的吗？”  
“这不是我期望的。”  
“这是你期望的，你只是很多事还没有想明白。你是独子，从小接受朝鲜国软弱的教育，你的父亲对你不够严厉。”仲村理所当然地说。  
李栋旭从胸腔里笑出声来。这个时候他想：西八，我现在就要打你。  
于是他举起了拳头——  
  
“仲村大尉，打搅了。”  
第三个人的声音突然出现在房间里。  
“我敲了好几次门，没人回应只好自己进来了。”  
仲村扭过头，而李栋旭从空隙里看到孔侑正站在门口。他就那么堂堂正正地站在那儿，露出他最熟悉也最让他安心的笑容。他穿着一身日本军服，帽子抓在手里，他敬了个标准的军礼，用熟练的日本语继续说：  
“总督大人就要回去了，他叫您过去。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你是哪个部队的？我之前怎么没见过你？”  
“我是海军护卫总队的，这不是我的军服，因为……”孔侑意有所指地看了李栋旭一眼。仲村了然地点了下头，“啊，秘密任务。”他倒是直接说了出来。  
孔侑感激地点了下头，军靴并拢又发出“啪”的一声，他流畅地给仲村披上大衣递上军帽，又恭敬地打开门。  
仲村已经跨出门了一步，又回头看了一眼。  
李栋旭不由得“啊”了一声，他站起来时踢到了桌脚，却仿佛没感觉似的快步走到门边，“我送送你们。”  
仲村上下扫了李栋旭一眼，扭头对孔侑说道：“你把他吓到了……”他声音压得很低，调笑似的，又扭回去看李栋旭，“这么要跟着我呀？”  
李栋旭不知道接什么话，他偷偷看了孔侑一眼，但孔侑完全没有看他，只是望着中村，嘴里却说：“李栋旭先生，你父亲说有一样贵重物品托你交给我，我送完总督阁下和长官就来找你取。”  
仲村稍稍一听大约就知道李寅国又在打什么主意，他抿了抿嘴，想着栋旭的父亲真是钱多得花不完，能打点的一个都不放过，他更加有些亲蔑，径自走了出去。孔侑立刻寸步不离地跟上他，间隙攀谈几句。李栋旭靠着门框，看到一列列士兵同时冲着他们行礼。总督已经和李寅国站在了门口，李栋旭安静地走到父亲身边。他已经没有心思去回应父亲赞许的目光了，紧紧地盯着和总督与仲村站在一起，泰然自若的孔侑。  
他从不知道他会日语。  
就像他有很多没有告诉孔侑一样，孔侑也有很多没有告诉他。  
汽车从黑夜中来，瞪着一对黄橙橙的车灯，把那些宾客们囫囵吞下去，又消失在黑夜里。孔侑一直到所有车子都出了大门，才转身走回来。李寅国用同样谦卑的姿态和他打招呼，孔侑亲切地笑了笑，用手指戳了下李栋旭。  
“好，那你，你跟我来。”李栋旭吞了两口唾沫才把话说完。  
“我拿完大尉交代的东西就走。”孔侑用日语对李寅国说，李寅国一个劲地笑着点头。  
“我爸爸听不懂日语。”李栋旭顿了顿，“你知道的。”  
孔侑神色不变，唯一的变化也就是把帽子从右手换到左手，自然而然搭上了李栋旭的胳膊。他盯着老人谄媚的脸语调轻快：“以后这些事，栋旭还是要早点告诉我。不然我今天真的把你爸爸杀了可怎么办？”  
  
李栋旭领着孔侑走在小路上，除了房子里原本的仆人，李栋旭发现还有些日本士兵留了下来，他们守卫在进出要道上，一动不动，目不斜视，却怎么都融不进身后的植株里。几条健壮的猎狗在士兵脚边打转，尾巴翘得老高，舌头总是吐出来时刻滴着涎水。好在越往老屋走士兵就越少，快到李栋旭房间的时候，他看到门口也站了个日本兵，李栋旭心中更加不悦，但还是沉声跟他说：“你不用在我门口守着了，到前面去吧。”  
那名士兵垂目看了他一眼又把目光升上去：“是仲村大尉的命令，我负责站在这里，防止李家再被打击伤害。”  
“你到前面去，有什么我跟仲村说。”  
那士兵又看了李栋旭一眼，这次没把目光收回去：“你该尊称他司令阁下。”  
孔侑在一旁忍不住发出“嗤”的一声，李栋旭气憋着咬得腮疼，还没说话，孔侑走了上来，那名士兵看到他立刻敬了个礼。  
“你是二十三军哪个队的？”  
“第七队。”  
“今天上午被踹到地上去的是你队长吗？”  
那个士兵明显愣了下，他收紧了下巴，又立刻大声回答说：“不是，长官，是第三队的。”  
孔侑“哦”了一声，把声音拖得长长的，他走过去，亲昵地拍了拍士兵的胸口：“你还是听他的吧。”他意有所指地看了李栋旭一眼，“大尉问起来，你说是我让你的。”  
那个士兵看了眼孔侑的肩章又敬了个礼，随后踏步朝前走去。  
“喂，你知道我是谁不？”孔侑突然又叫住了他，那名士兵张了张嘴，有些木讷地说：“长官，我还不知道您的姓名。”孔侑上前毫不客气地拍了他脑袋一下：“虽然今晚仲村司令去送总督阁下大约是不会回来了，但万一真的来盘问你，你回答了不一会儿，估计就要挨训。”  
“对不起，长官！”  
“你记好了，我是高桥少尉，就说我看到你跟李家少爷差点起冲突，打发你先走开了。”  
士兵支吾了一下，站着没动。  
孔侑笑着挑了下眼睛：“不敢说啊？”不等士兵回话，他已经踹了他一脚，“不想挨骂还不赶紧找个不显眼的地方好好想想，都等着我教吗！”孔侑踹得不重，声音却蓦然严厉起来。  
小兵又一次敬了个礼，连裤脚上的泥鞋印都来不及擦，快步走开了。  
  
一直到孔侑跟着李栋旭进了房间，关上门。李栋旭才不冷不热地说：“好厉害呢，高桥少尉。”  
孔侑已经自来熟地坐了下来，长腿一伸，完全没了刚才规规矩矩的样子，他把双手叠在肚子上，后背抵着软垫：“厉害是比不上栋旭你了，到底是李家少爷的派头，我坐下这么久了，一杯茶水都没得喝。”  
李栋旭缩了缩眼，转身一声不吭找水壶给孔侑倒水，不过动作绝对算不上温柔，罄啉咣啷的，仿佛在把东西当某个人的脑袋打。  
孔侑的拇指翻在手掌下面疼痛地互相挤压着。我倒情愿现在你就和我打起来。他这样想。  
李栋旭把倒满水的杯子砸到孔侑面前，几滴水溅出来，落出几个小点，像眼泪似的在桌上晶莹地晃，孔侑伸出手指沾着水珠划拉。他一直不说话，李栋旭就越看越心烦，到底忍不住拍开他的手把水擦干净了，又把水杯端到他眼前。  
“你渴的话就喝吧……”李栋旭努力睁着眼睛，“喝完还是赶紧走吧。”  
孔侑笑了下，没笑出声，只是肩膀抖了下。他再看向栋旭的时候，变得更加无赖起来：“你怎么喂仲村司令官喝的，就也怎么喂喂我呗。”  
他刚说完，就被泼了一脸水，还好水是凉的，顺着滴滴答答淌下去，可他的脸是热的，他的心是热的，他的整个人都是热的。孔侑想大吼大叫，最好能砸掉点什么，因为再不这样，他就要被愤怒，焦急，忍耐，烧死了。  
_我就要烧死了，栋旭。_  
“你非得和我这么说话是不是？”李栋旭觉得自己的声音有点抖，所以他必须把脖子梗的更硬一点。  
他们一高一低，两道目光粘在一起。  
他们当然可以好好说话，在还没有见到对方前，他们憋了一肚子话。这些话太多了，早就充满了身体，这些话如果和氢气一样，他们早就鼓鼓地飞了起来，把所有禁锢他们的，抛在脚下，他们飞起来，在空中汇合，然后紧紧地抱在一起。  
但现在，他们同时意识到，也许这场相遇一开始就错了，他们就要从美梦的空中摔落下去了。  
  
当孔侑扑向李栋旭的时候，李栋旭为他打开了自己的唇。他们咬在一起，为再次尝到对方的味道而兴奋喘息。两个人的冲力撞开了桌子，李栋旭没了支撑，整个人都被捞在孔侑怀里。杯子滚到地上，咕噜咕噜的，越来越小声，又突然停了，不知道被什么软的挡住。两人的呼吸都急起来，是尖锐的，放肆地往对方耳朵里戳。栋旭的手指抠在孔侑的肩膀上，恨不得掐进去，孔侑的手也扣着他的脖子，手指顶在发尾处，按得很疼。上一个吻接的太久了，李栋旭推了孔侑一下，但对方根本不管他，任由他呜呜呜着，唾液沾湿下巴，他却还要再让他多死一点。  
李栋旭的睫毛促促地打在孔侑脸上，他终于松开他，抱着他一起跌坐到椅子上。手指解皮带的声音色急又下流，李栋旭死命扒着孔侑那身军服，像是要把他的皮一起剥下去。他的眼睛被酒精熏红了，水汪汪的，恨极了，还动人的要命。  
“恶心死了，赶紧脱掉。”  
孔侑偏不自己动手，他就要栋旭给他脱。他吻他的耳朵，吻他的眼睛，捧着他的脸吻他潮热的舌头。  
“你是不是特别喜欢我穿那些破烂衣服干你，让你有纡尊降贵的快感！”  
李栋旭的手正伸在他的裤子里，隔着内裤掐了正兴奋的玩意狠狠一把。孔侑呲了声，却更硬了，李栋旭笑得几乎挂到耳朵边，眼皮半磕着，眼神光媚津津的，从来没有这样过。  
“我喜欢你的东西又大又硬，操得我很爽。”  
他说完就伏跪下去，含住那让他很爽的大鸡巴。解开一半的白衬衫下浮曲着下塌的腰线，像一条充沛的河流，又像一条滑腻的蛇，孔侑着迷地用指尖描摹那些为他而生动的曲线，但栋旭的口舌总在骚扰他，他的口腔他的呼吸都让他软弱，他抓着栋旭卷曲的发，这场做爱成了场加注在彼此身上的鞭刑，他们是受刑人，同时又是施刑者。  
孔侑抵着栋旭的喉咙射出来，李栋旭一边吞咽一边扬起脸看他，晶莹的汗和正好滚下去的眼泪让他更加湿漉漉的，可他发红的嘴唇是淫糜的。孔侑粗糙的指腹擦过他的眼角，他就惬意地闭上眼睛，讨好地把半张脸托进他掌心。孔侑的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他分开了腿，又勃起来的性器从栋旭嘴巴里抽出来，潮湿的前端打在栋旭的下唇上。他发出的低喘克制又疯狂，双肘支在腿上，拉着栋旭不得不膝行上前。现在是孔侑居高临下了，他一边饥渴地啃噬他一边把他最后的衣服拽下去，他想把栋旭完全从这个李家剥离出来，连最细的牵绊都要斩断，他要把他剥得干干净净，让他回到刚出生的时候，他丧心病狂地想着，他最好一开始就被抛弃，被他发现，被他捡起来，被他藏起来，被他保护，被他掌管，被他爱。  
被他暴虐。  
李栋旭还在哭，孔侑从来不知道他在情事里这么会哭，他过去总是哭一下就忍住，大概是觉得丢脸，被操得狠了，也只憋得眼尾通红，但烦还有力气就要扭过脸去，不让有机会被开玩笑。但现在他无所顾忌地在孔侑面前流泪，泪滴一串儿一串儿的，要把他的爱人都淹溺在里面。  
过去他也不爱在床笫间说话，但现在他一边哭一边还有很多话要讲。  
“怎么办呢？怎么办……”他贴着孔侑的皮肤说，“我不想和你分开。”  
他把烦忧和爱恋都吹进孔先生的身体里了。  
孔侑把他托举起来，栋旭又自己重重坐下来。孔侑又慢又狠地上他，又好像是被拿去宣泄。热铁一下下捅进栋旭的肚子里，不知是不是吃了酒的缘故，李栋旭更热更软也更心急，他连自己已经射过一次都没意识到，混混沌沌的，这凌迟一样的做爱把他催逼得整个人血气翻涌，连轮廓都红了起来。他胡乱地亲吻着，急切地扭动着，发出啧啧求欢的声息。孔侑宽大温暖的手掌贴在他两颊边，拇指按了按耳前的凹陷，像掌舵一样，硬生生把栋旭从迷乱的情欲里拖拽出来。  
“那就不要分开好不好？你跟我走好不好？”他顶他一下就问一声，“好不好？跟我走好不好？”  
李栋旭咬着嘴唇，他的脖子长长地扬起，是被推到高潮边缘的时刻，孔侑堵着马眼不让他射，眼睛里的光灼得雪亮，他下巴上冒出了点胡茬，蹭在栋旭皮肤上，刺激得他整个人都要蜷缩起来。  
“呜，嗯……”李栋旭只能发出吚吚呜呜的气音，他半张着嘴断断续续地喘气，屁股一紧一紧地夹着对方，可孔侑一点都不打算依他。  
“好不好？”他是一定要听到自己想要的答案不可。  
  
房间外传来脚步声。  
明明一屋子都被情欲灌得满满的，那点外来的声音还是能挤进来，像往地上硬生生掼碎一块巨大的冰。  
他们都听到有人走到了门口，敲门声响起来，接着是仲村大尉的声音：“栋旭？”  
栋旭捂住嘴，指尖都绷紧了，汗水顺着他打湿的前发落到眼睛上，又被他眨落下去。孔侑感觉手里的栋旭软了点，肚子里却绞得更紧了。  
“栋旭，你听见了吗？”对方又敲了下门，声音大了点。  
“我已经，睡了。”李栋旭对着手掌呵气，他掉过头去，不由得拧了半边身子，对着门，也希望对方听清楚些。  
“你灯还亮着呢。”仲村轻轻地笑了笑，“再陪我说说话嘛，我们很多年没见了。”仲村用的是很有商量的语调，说完听了会儿，没有远去的脚步声，就知道人还在门外站着。  
“……我，我酒喝多了，已经困了。”  
“栋旭，开门吧。”仲村立刻回答了他。  
李栋旭感觉到孔侑的手指正顺着他脊线往下滑，在腰那里不轻不重地捏了把。李栋旭整个人一抖，像发热了一般，他挺起背，躲那促狭的手，双腿报复意味地夹紧了孔侑的腰。但孔侑并没有停下，他仰起头来，同样是被情欲浸湿的脸，眉眼唇角都绽着笑意，眸色却是沉沉的，又专注又刻薄，栋旭的左胸正凑在他嘴边，在刚才的挺动里就难耐地蹭过几次，现在孔侑对着那充血的，挺立的乳尖吹气，又伸出舌头对着乳尖的小孔钻了钻，再含进嘴里贪婪地吮吸着。  
“是花一样的颜色呢。”他含糊地说，像小孩子一样，脸上堆满幼稚的愤怒和不计后果的残忍。  
李栋旭吓了一跳，慌忙去捂他的嘴，却感觉自己被更痛地咬了一口。松开的乳肉上闪着一圈亮晶晶的口水，很快就浮出浅浅的齿印来，被灼热的呼吸一拂，又痛又痒，刺得栋旭后劲发烫。  
他到底忍不住，又迎来了一波被延迟的高潮，虽然只有一小股，栋旭却觉得能闻出味道，是被压抑的欲望和秘密发酵出来的气味，羞得他脚趾都卷到脚心里去。他无力地整个倾颓下来，脑袋抵在孔侑的肩窝上，孔侑牢牢地承接住他，一下又一下顺着他的背，李栋旭侧过脸看他，他的动作很轻柔，脸上却连那点假装的笑意都退掉了。  
木门上又不轻不重地响起几下敲门声，是催促的意思了。  
孔侑越过栋旭睐了眼门，还没等到栋旭说话，他托着他的屁股一把抱起了他，他的阴茎还戳在栋旭的身体里，牢牢的，又硬又热，借着重力顶得更深了，跟要锁在里面似的。他每走一步，都要往那温暖绞紧的巢穴里破进，李栋旭环抱在他肩膀上，也发了狠，牙齿嵌进他绷紧的肌肉里，在血腥气和汗咸味里闭紧眼睛。  
孔侑抱着李栋旭重重地抵在门上，“邦——”的一声。在之后的沉默里，他们互相瞪着对方，仿佛成了真的仇人，李栋旭把嘴里的血沫啐到地上，孔侑凝着他咧了咧嘴。  
“栋旭……？”  
“我实在不太舒服。”李栋旭看着孔侑，目光不偏不移，只反手在门上又砸了一把，“仲村君，你先回去吧。”他最后的尾音透出嗓子里的哑气，倒像是真的在哀求一般。门外地板响起“吱嘎”一声。  
“实在是打扰了。”仲村终于说，他走了几步，又折了回来，“栋旭，你怎么样都要跟我回日本的，你好好想想。我明天再来看你。”  
门外的脚步终于远了，过了会儿，又传来拉门的声音。  
孔侑伸长手臂一寸寸抚摸过李栋旭的身体，脸颊，颈侧，胸膛，小腹。  
“我不准。”他阴沉地说。手又回到栋旭的脸上，捏着他的下巴拉近自己，“我不准。”他眼睛动了动，没有那么黑魆魆吓人了，有流动的光了，晃晃荡荡的。  
李栋旭却把眼睛垂下去，他五指撑在孔侑隆起的腹肌上，顺着坚毅的线条摸到耻毛那里。  
李栋旭嘁了一声脏话，又舔了下嘴唇：“还能硬着，怎么没把你这狗崽子弄断。”  
孔侑好一会儿没吭声，只是又把李栋旭的脸抬起来，这次他更温柔了，三根手指像托着什么易碎的器具。他们没有关灯，哪里都亮堂堂的，他们好像从来没有在这么明亮的环境里做过爱，从来没有这么清楚地看过对方情欲里的脸，一切都充满了落幕前回光返照的喧鼎，似乎就是为了能让他们好好记住彼此。  
孔侑朝他又靠近了点，李栋旭便也朝他又靠近了点，他们的额头最终抵在了一起。  
“弄断了你就没法舒服了。”孔侑一边笑一边说，声音里的气音咻咻的，他说完揉了揉眼睛，接着说，“栋旭，你每次紧张的时候就会舔嘴唇，很容易被看出来的，要改。”  
他们又开始亲吻起来，依旧任哪儿都亮堂堂的，可亲了会儿，孔侑把栋旭翻了过去，按着他的手蛮横地压在墙上，他一刻也舍不得放开他，阴茎在身体里捣了一圈，让栋旭叫的声音都变了。他分开对方的大腿，让他膝盖着地，直接坐在他阴茎上。孔侑卖力地操着，一下狠过一下，李栋旭已经射不出什么来了，却也一点都不想停下来，他总想扭过头去和孔侑接吻，可他总是躲开他。快感成了海绵里最后一点水，绞得他牙根发酸，他的小腹抽搐着，孔侑抓过他的手摸上去，仿佛真能感觉到那根让他爽透的东西在一下下顶他的手心：“你感觉到我没有，我在给你下种……”孔侑贴着栋旭的耳朵，犬齿磨着他滚烫的耳垂，“如果你是女的，肯定早就怀上我的孩子了……你给我生女儿好不好，像你一样漂亮……这样你一定得跟我走。”孔侑细细碎碎地胡言乱语，间歇一两下抽气的鼻音，栋旭默默听着忍不住点了点头，于是孔侑就更疯起来，精液一股股射进栋旭的肚子里，在射着也还要竭力顶两下，乳白的液体从栋旭的股间淌下来，一浊浊粘在大腿内侧。李栋旭雪白的背在孔侑眼前晃动，上面散着星末般的黑痣，孔侑一颗颗的看，他每一颗都喜欢。  
李栋旭的肌肤他喜欢。  
李栋旭的声音他喜欢。  
李栋旭的气味他喜欢。  
李栋旭的什么他都喜欢。  
可他喜欢不起。  
李栋旭又扭过脸来找他爱人的嘴唇，他最喜欢接吻，每一次接吻都会让他们心情好起来，只要是吻，都是甜蜜的。他们贪婪地接了一个又一个，却从没想过有一天会没有下一个。  
孔侑堵上李栋旭渴求的嘴唇，同时也捂住了他的眼睛。  
  
天上的月亮不见了。  
地上有人在偷偷地哭。  
哭呀哭呀。  
哭呀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那个抵在墙上干的姿势应该蛮出名的吧，曾经非常流行的日推，我参考了。  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

临近过年总是格外的忙碌，然而忙归忙，每个人都是带着喜气的。不管是什么年月，过年总是这样，要有什么难事也先放一放，等过完年再说。所以李栋旭打断了曹世镐想再多说的话：“谁来都一样，日子总会过下去的。”他一边说，一边把李寅国腿上的毛毯掖得更严实些。日本投降后，父亲不声不响了几天，有一天在书房里打电话，挂了电话突然就中风了。曹世镐站在一边，看着曾经呼风唤雨的李寅国现在正口眼歪斜地留着口水，李栋旭倒面色如常，又拿起帕子给他父亲擦一擦。  
“年前的对账还是麻烦你了。”  
“哪里的话，没有你们李家也就没有我们现在的曹家，你放心，有我曹世镐在，就没人可以把你们李家窃了去！”  
李栋旭闻言摇了摇头。  
这就是报应，整个李家就是一点点从别人手里窃来的，现在也至多不过是一点点还出去。当然这些话他就只能在肚子里说，他爸爸虽然中风了，耳朵可不聋。  
少顷，有仆人带着曹世镐的妻子过来，仆人还没开口，那女子已经欢喜地叫出来，她手里还牵着个五六岁的女娃娃，正是可爱的年纪，小脸雪白粉嫩，扎着两只一蹦一跳的羊角辫，老远看见李栋旭就飞扑过来，一脑袋撞在他李叔叔的怀里，手里的苹果糖都黏在了衣服上。  
曹世镐是不敢骂了，以前骂自己闺女还要被李栋旭骂，于是由着“亲亲爱爱李叔叔”给小女孩擦脸擦手再刮鼻子。两家人互相拜了个早年，曹小姐闹着要去买新袄子，李栋旭正好把盘库存的活丢给了曹世镐，自己拉着曹小姐出门了。  
  
说是去买东西，却是从头逛到了尾，小孩子最会狐假虎威，撒娇胡闹。曹闺女虽然年纪小，却和他爹一样精打细算，早就咂摸出李叔叔最疼自己，一路想吃的想玩的想买的，一样也没落下。李栋旭最后右手牵着曹小姐，左手高高拎着新买的衣服生怕脏了皱了，背上还背着个大包里面装满新买的玩意儿，脖子里还插着一支正骨碌碌转的风车。  
就是李栋旭也没想到一个六岁的奶娃娃这么能折腾，走了东西南北纵贯八方七十二家铺子他也是不太行了，路过一家汤圆店小丫头嘴馋想吃，赶紧提溜着她进去找位子坐好。待到热腾腾的汤圆上桌，曹小姐又看着对面的白糖糕咬手指，李栋旭真想说你再这么吃下去长大就和你爹一个样，到底觉得这样讲实在太不像话，喝了几口茶水又跑到对面去排队了。  
小丫头喜得滋滋，一边吃汤圆一边晃着小腿等他的李叔叔。  
曹家小姐地头蛇，这地界小商小贩几乎都是他爹的租客，故而也没人不认识她，所以一个人呆在店里挺自在。即使一个陌生叔叔在她面前坐下她也不害怕，何况这叔叔长得这么帅，递过来的大肉包——啧！女孩子才不吃大肉包，会胖的！  
被拒绝的帅叔叔也没有不高兴，脸上还是笑得和和煦煦的，像春风一样。  
“小姑娘一个人在这里不害怕呀，不怕坏人吗？”  
曹小姐睨了他一眼，小脸一扬，小鼻子一哼：“哟，外地人啊！”  
帅叔叔被逗笑了，咧出一口白牙来：“是啊，今天刚到，看到你这么可爱的小姑娘来和你打个招呼。”  
曹小姐心想这叫什么鬼话肯定也是个来买商铺的，但是被夸可爱脸上还是乐悠悠的，飞起两朵红云，但嘴巴还是利得很：“少来攀亲带故，一看就不是好人。我爸爸说了，不要跟陌生人说话，特别是一见你就笑眯眯的，肯定另有目的。”  
他这话让帅叔叔的笑容更深了些：“你爸爸？你爸爸是那边那个买白糖糕的吗？”  
小姑娘说谎脸不红心不跳，毕竟也不是第一次了：“最帅的那个就是我爸爸。”她说完，对方半天没接茬，曹小姐扭头去看他，就看到帅叔叔端坐着，眼睛望着对面的糕点店，看的一眨不眨的，好久才吸一口气。  
“你看见没有？那个又高又白的。”  
“看见啦，那个像白糖糕似的。”  
  
李栋旭再回来的时候，曹小姐手边不知怎么多了一包粽子糖，李栋旭看得头大，担心丫头月底又要嚷嚷牙疼。他在一边坐下来，给自己叫了碗面也吃起来，吃着吃着，看到曹小姐手腕上挂的红绳都落进汤里了，又抓着她的腕子给撩起来。每个孩子手腕上都是要戴金饰讨吉利的，曹小姐手腕上的红绳编大了，李栋旭给她解了重新收线，抽出来一看，下面挂着的是个小金元宝，还真是曹世镐的喜好。  
曹小姐看着李栋旭眼睛里一闪而过的揶揄就忍不住瞥嘴，他看看李栋旭的腕子，上面是空的，问李叔叔的在哪里，他的是什么？  
“一颗金花生，又叫长生果，讨的是长命百岁的彩头。不过……”李栋旭顿了顿，又眯开了眼，“已经送人了。”  
“这个还能送人？”  
“人家想要由不得不送啊。”  
毕竟是一觉醒来就没有了。李栋旭一边吸溜着面条一边默默地想。要真的能保他长命百岁才好。  
  
  
一周多了还没能进城，军纪严，扎在山上不能动，闵七淡得嘴里都快飞出鸟来了。子弹还剩了几大箱，放着也是放着，早饭过后实在无聊，闵七拉着一群同样闲出屁来的兵蛋子玩打靶比赛，附近的鸟早让他们打绝了，现在只能打空罐头玩，还得带赌钱，不然没意思。  
枪声噼噼啪啪，在空叉叉的树枝间回荡，一路飘得很远。  
玩得正高兴的时候，周围人全窸窣着站了起来，闵七正眯着一只眼睛在专心致志地瞄靶，周围安静下来也没注意，枪一响，无论是远的还是近的罐头都没动。  
“嗨——”他还没骂出来，屁股上却挨了一脚，他一骨碌爬起来，骂骂咧咧了半个音节，才发现将军正背着手站在一旁，他故意以手遮阳看了看：“怎么枪法还是这么差，再开一枪。没中，今天浪费的所有子弹，从你的饷里扣。”  
闵七当然不肯干，开了三个月的伙食说没就没了。将军和闵七其实差不多年纪，是当年跟着金先生同一支队伍里出来的，交情要比军里大部分人都深上几分，所以也就他敢没脸没皮和将军耍赖，被拿枪指着走到罐头边也不怕，闭着眼睛，啪啪啪几梭子弹都打在脚边，这事也就算揭过去了。  
“将军怎么出去一趟火气大了这么多？”闵七的确是胆子最大的，吃午饭的时候，和上午跟着将军一起出去的老朴凑一堆又忍不住嘀咕起来，他这么一问，周围的脑袋就拱得多起来，大家竖着耳朵，也由不得老朴不说。  
“好像遇见，前，女友，的孩子了。”老朴一说一大喘气，说完被集体嘘了一顿。  
“……将军的前女友，好看不好看？”有人问。  
“前女友，没在，现在的老公，在。”  
大家又是一阵嘘。  
“老公长得帅不帅？”  
老朴想了想，猛得一点头：“帅。”  
大家又是唉声叹气。  
“男人光帅没用，我们将军也很帅，长得高不高，壮不壮？”  
老朴又努力想了想：“挺高的，和将军，差不多。壮，可能，比将军差点。但，一看，就很讨女人，喜欢。女儿，也很可爱。”  
大家嘘得更起劲了，基本觉的自家将军是没指望了，纷纷做鸟兽散继续回自己位子扒饭，顺便把将军失恋的消息更传出去些。这几天大家见着将军最好绕道走，别自己往枪眼上撞。  
闵七觑了觑眼睛没再多说什么，他和将军认识太久了，到底是遇上前女友的老公还是直接遇上了前“女友”，可真不好说。  
当然也不敢说。  
闵七咬着铁饭盆子，他们的将军正坐在远处一块大石头上，上面满布潮叽叽的青苔他也不在意，眺望脚下人烟袅袅的城市。  
他的领子里，飞出一根线，戴太久了，原本鲜红的颜色已经褪成了暗红色。线上串着的是一颗金花生，沉甸甸的，闵七摸过，是足金的，还想拿去卖，差点没被打折手。  
那是将军最珍贵的宝贝，是和命一样，有就一起有，没有就一起没有。  
他们的战争已经胜利了。  
**长命百岁。**  
是个好彩头。  
闵七还不知道，他们明天就要进城了。

  
  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次没啥花絮想屁的，可能题材太严肃了。一定有很多细节错误，对不起，之前从没想过关心半岛历史（以后大概率也不太想细嗑）。  
> 结局是两人的不告而别，又再次不期而遇。  
> 其实按照历史走，李栋旭也不会太惨，就一个去北边一个留在南边呗。  
> 其实第二场sex我预想的挺狗血的，特别矫情，特别脑残，特别angry sex，但写到后来觉得孔李都是两个长脑子的成年男人，彼此交身交心搞了那么久，对方到底是怎样的人都很清楚，实在不可能你无情你无义你无理取闹，所以最后的doi充满苦涩，让我很遗憾。  
>  ~~有机会还是想搞个特别傻B的做爱~~
> 
> 这篇拖太久了，实在不好意思，再次感谢甜杏树里太太赐脑洞。  
> 看完如果觉得不称心，都是我的错。
> 
> 附下原梗，祝大家观看欢欢！！！


End file.
